Belle Cherie
by dracolover18
Summary: This will be my longest fic when I've finished it! It's Hermione/Ginny yuri and it will be my first graphic yuri! I intend to move it to my new account soon.


"Belle cherie

**ZOMG This is going to be my first….graphic yuri.**

**Give me loads of feedback…though nothing rude if at all possible…**

**So warnings: Yuri, Don't like, Don't read, No flames please!**

**And I don't own the characters, Wizengammot or anything that is copyrighted by JK Rowling and them.**

**--**

"Ma belle cherie? Ou est tu?" Ginny called out. She listened for a minute before rolling out of the soft, warm bed. The tile floor was cold and harsh against her bare feet. She shivered slightly, her favorite skimpy lingerie not sturdy enough to protect her from the cold wind blowing in the open window.

Ginny crept down the hall, silently, as if fearing she would awaken some horrific beast by treading heavily. The foreign hall seemed to stretch on forever; she mentally reprimanded Hermione for buying such a large and intimidating house for just the two of them to live in.

"Cherie?" she whispered over and over again. Finally, a response came from farther down the hall.

"Je suis dans la biblioteque, mon couer."

"Ma cherie..." she paused briefly biting her lip and falling back, regretfully, on English, "That's too advanced for me. Can we go back to English?"

"Of course," came the voice, "I just said that I'm in the library, love." Ginny stole swiftly down the corridor until the library door came into view. She peeked into the room and upon seeing her girlfriend relaxed immediately, all thoughts of the house banished from her mind at the sound of her favorite voice, "Good morning, Gin."

"Morning 'Mione," Ginny responded. She was stunned every time she saw her love by how amazing she looked; she spent much of her time admiring how lucky she had been to love someone so beautiful but still so intelligent. She lost herself briefly in marvelling at how Hermione could some how pull off making a bath robe, reading glasses and sloppy curls look undeniably sexy. The robe seemed to hug her figure enough to show that she had ample curves while still being loose enough to make her seem rather innocent. One side had slipped low over her shoulder, almost as if intentional, exposing the strap and some of the red lace of the bustier she was wearing underneath it. Memories of the nights they spent together with her in that little bit of lingerie flooded her mind; her cheeks flushed as fiery as her hair at the thoughts. She focused her thoughts back on her Hermione, pushing away the naughty ones that had overcome her musings, how the glasses made her seem even more intelligent and how the loose, rather frizzy curls, bound back in a cheap rubber band, free strands flying around her, framed her soft features showing off the beautiful picture of her face. The book in her arms and those lined up on innumerable bookshelves behind her merely completed the picture of perfection, once again making her exude genius. However, Ginny always found her self getting lost in her eyes. While her overall appearance was fantastic, it was Hermione's eyes that took her in and held her amazed. No matter what they were doing or where they were, Hermione's eyes drew her down into their depths and kept her imprisoned their molten caramel depths.

Ginny was pulled from her reverie by Hermione's soft but always determined voice, "Let me just finish this paragraph," she said, returning to the book before her, silently noting the blush plastered across Ginny's face and the way she was staring at her deeply for further investigation. After a few minutes she shut the dusty tome and placed it on the table beside her with a soft thud and pulled off her reading glasses, placing them on the book, "I see you finally left the bedroom."

"Yea...quite unfortunate…" Ginny grumbled ruefully. Her prior thoughts had made her want nothing more than to bring Hermione to their room and-_NO! _She did not want to be thinking such things despite the fact that they did them almost every night. Her desire soon overwhelmed her good judgment he paused, gazing at Hermione and thinking. A brief look of mischief crossed her face and she muttered under her breath, smiling, "Perhaps not for long."

Smirking slyly, she pulled her lover from her warm red armchair and ran back down the hallway holding her hand, eager to be among her rich soft sheets again.

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched as they ran, exhilarated and startled by the suddenness of the woman's actions.

Upon entering the bedroom Ginny firmly shut the door behind her and, before Hermione could say a thing, pulled the brunette to her in a passionate kiss. Her lips moved boldly against the shocked and unresponsive ones until she broke away looking quizzically at her girlfriend in confusion, the lack of response astounding her.

"Ginny…I'm sorry…I can't do this right now," Hermione sighed, then added, sounding mournful, "as much as I wish I could…I've got to be at work in," she paused to look over at the clock on the bed side table, "Oh shit, less than ten minutes." She hurried to the adjoining bathroom and looked at the mirror in horror at her reflection. She grabbed the brush off the counter and tore it through her messy hair, clutching her head in pain as it tugged painfully on her forgotten rubber band. She pulled it out of the snares, a bit more gently than she had been acting before. She startled talked talking again, speech abbreviated by wincing at the knots, "I've got a huge case today, a-(ow!) a murderer is giving his testimony and- (goddamit!) and I can't possibly be late to a trial in which I sit as the head of the Wizengammot." She quickly pulled off her robe and the lingerie underneath leaving it in heap on the floor, Ginny giving her a curious look over this uncharacteristic show of sloppiness, "I'll pick that up later!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran naked back into the bedroom and grabbed her wand off the floor, wondering briefly how it got there, before pointing it at herself, "_Induviae_!" Her Wizengammot robes appeared on her body and she ran back into the bathroom, brushing through her curls again until they were pristine and donning the silly hat that was the mark of her position. She ran out the room again, heading for the door, pausing briefly to check the clock again. "Three minutes!" she squealed jetting for the front door again, "Damn the anti-apparition wards around the house," the brunette said as she skidded to a stop in front of the door, wrenching it open and stepping through.

Hermione strode quickly out to the fence, passing through the gate which marked the end of all her wards. She turned briefly once through the gate, facing Ginny who had followed her to that point. She pulled Ginny to her body and kissed her roughly on the mouth before tearing herself away and apparating to the trial.


End file.
